Loving A Demon
by mandymoore1
Summary: a u story phoebe and cole story when Phoebe meets cole she has noider he's a demon what will happen when she finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving A Demon**

**Chapter 1**

Phoebe is on her way home from college when she runs in to someone , and there briefcase fall to the floor and it opens and there papers fall out so he bends down to pick them up, Phoebe say's "sorry".

He say's "watch it" as he picks up my things.

Phoebe "I said sorry" she is thinking what a jerk.

Cole is thinking this women is irritating, as he stands up then he sees her, and thinks you're a demon get a hold of yourself, and he say's "apology excepted miss".

Phoebe is thinking great he thinks I'm some immature student; she says "thanks I've got to go".

Cole "I hope I see you around".

Phoebe "me to". And she heads home thinking about him and he heads home thinking about her.

2 hours later Phoebe is on her way to P3, when she is grabbed from behind and pinned to the floor she screams

The man say's "shut it bitch now lets have some fun".

Cole is out driving when hears someone screaming, he thinks you're a demon ignore it, but he gets out of the car, and heads in the direction of the screams, when he gets there he sees a man tearing a women's cloths off, he goes over and pulls him of her and hits him.

Phoebe is shaking when her hero takes her hand and helps her up, she can't believe it's him the man of her dreams, the man she met earlier, and she say's "thanks I was so scared".

Cole "I'll call the cops".

Phoebe "I just want to go home".

Cole "ok I will take you".

Phoebe "thanks".

He say's "it's ok Cole Turner at you're service".

Phoebe say's "I'm Phoebe Halliwell".

He carry's her to his car, and she tells him where she lives and he drops her off at the Manor. And she rings her sisters at the club.

An hour later Phoebe and Cole are waiting for her sisters to get home. Phoebe say's "thanks for waiting".

Cole "it is ok would you like me to make you a coffee".

Phoebe "no thanks".

Just then Prue and Piper get home Piper goes over to Phoebe and say's "oh my Phoebe are you ok".

Phoebe "I am thanks to Cole".

Prue "thanks for saving our sister".

Cole "it was a pleasure".

Phoebe "you're my hero Cole".

Cole "be careful".

Phoebe "I will".

Cole "I better get going I've got work in the morning are you sure you're ok Phoebe".

Phoebe "yes thanks".

Piper "stop with the banter will one of you just come out and say it".

Phoebe "Piper "you're embarrassing me".

Cole "its ok so will you go out with me".

Phoebe say's "yes I'd love to".

Cole "how about we go dancing tomorrow".

Phoebe "ok".

Cole "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7".

Phoebe "ok".

Piper "so where are you going".

Cole "Rosarios".

Phoebe "sounds lovely".

Cole "I'll see you tomorrow". And he goes home.

Once he's gone Prue "I never thought it would happen Phoebe in love".

Phoebe "so "what if I am he's great". Piper say's "you've got it bad". Phoebe say's if you're done teasing me I'm going to bed". And she went to bed thinking about Cole.

The next day Phoebe is getting ready for her date she is humming when Piper comes in and say's "you look great sis".

Phoebe "you don't think it's to much".

Piper "no you have fun".

Phoebe "I will".

Cole is on his way to Phoebe's he can't wait to see her; part of him is saying you're a demon she's just a women get a hold of yourself. But there is something about her he's got a feeling he never got before when he looked in her eyes, and when he saw that man hurting her he really wanted to hurt him when he realized it was her.

An hour later Phoebe and Cole are dancing in Rosarios when Cole say's "are you having a good time".

Phoebe "yes so tell me a bit about you what do you do". Cole say's I'm an ADA what about you".

Phoebe "I'm in UNI".

Cole say's "so do you want to go and get something to eat".

Phoebe say's "I'd love to".

They walk hand in hand to his car, when they have just got to the car, when they hear someone shouts "if it isn't the hero ".

And they turn to see the guy from yesterday Cole say's "stay away from my girl".

The man say's "she was asking for it the way she was dressed maybe you should monitor what she where's so she doesn't look like a slut".

Cole grabs him by the scruff of the throat and say's stay away from my girl or you'll regret it". As he throws him to the floor.

When they get to the restraint a waiter comes over and say's "so Mr. Turner you're not on your own tonight".

Cole "no Marco I'm not".

Marco "so whose the lovely lady".

Cole 'this is Phoebe Halliwell".

When there at table and the Marco has gone Phoebe say's "thanks for protecting me".

Cole that's ok".

Phoebe so I'm your girl am I".

He say's "if you want to be".

Phoebe say's we'll see (as Cole leans over the table and kisses her passionately when they pull apart) ok you can definitely be my man". and they kiss again.

After dinner Cole drives Phoebe home then he walks her to her door and say's "I've had a great time".

Phoebe "so have I Cole".

Cole "would you like to go out again tomorrow". Phoebe say's "yes I'd love that" he say's I'll pick you up at 7".

Phoebe "ok" then they kiss each other goodnight.

Then Phoebe goes inside smiling and her sisters come over Piper say's "how was your date with you're hero".

Phoebe "it was great he saved me again called me his girl".

Piper "have you kissed yet".

Phoebe "yes and it was great I think I've found my soul mate".

Prue "don't be stupid Phoebe you barley know him".

Phoebe say's 'I'm going to bed".

She goes upstairs to bed thinking about the man of her dreams.

Please review do you think I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks' later Phoebe and Cole are at the movies, but Cole's not really paying much intention to the movie he's paying more intention to Phoebe. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way but since he met her he can't stop thinking about her.

Phoebe is laughing as she say's "Cole are you watching the movie or me".

Cole is also laughing he says "You're more interesting to watch".

The person in front of them says "Hey some people are trying to watch this movie".

Cole says "Why don't we go"?

Phoebe says "Ok". As they walk from the cinema hand in hand.

Cole says "Where to now".

Phoebe says "I chose the movie so why don't you choose".

Cole says "it's a lovely evening why don't we go for a walk".

Phoebe looks into his eyes and says "sounds romantic"

There walking hand in hand when a man selling roses comes over and says would you like to get a rose for the lovely lady

Cole says I'll have 2

The man says "ok"

Cole pays the man and he gives one to Phoebe and he puts one in her hair

Phoebe says "thanks".

Cole says "that's ok nothings to much for the girl I love".

Phoebe looks at him and says what did you just say

Cole takes her hand in his looks her in the eye and says I love you

Phoebe says "I love you to".

They kiss passionately

They don't realize someone is watching and there not happy

Phoebe spends the night at Cole's and the next day he drives her home and says "I'll see you tonight at 7 baby"

Phoebe kisses him and says "sure will". As she gets out of the car smiling as she goes inside thinking about the love of her life. When Prue comes out into the hall and says we have been worried sick where were you"?

Phoebe says "I was at Cole's".

Prue says "you could have called".

Phoebe says "I'm sorry I forgot ok".

Prue shouts "it's not ok we are the charmed ones and anything could have happened to you me and Piper were worried sick".

Phoebe says "I'm not listening to this I'm going to Cole's

Meanwhile Cole has just got home when his mom Elizabeth shimmers in and shouts "what the hell were you playing at last night".

Cole says "I don't know what you're talking about".

Elizabeth says "I saw you with that witch".

Cole says "Phoebe's not a witch mom".

Elizabeth says "I know a witch when I see one and if you don't stop seeing her I'll hurt her".

Cole says "I love her".

Elizabeth says "I will not allow my son to be with a witch".

Just then there's a knock at the door

Cole opens the door and is surprised to see Phoebe and says "baby what are you doing hear".

Phoebe starts crying and says "Prue had a go at me".

Elizabeth says "aren't you going to introduce me to your witch Beltasaw".

Phoebe says "Cole who is this what's she talking about".

Cole says "Phoebe this is my mom".

Phoebe says "why did she call you Beltasaw".

Elizabeth says "because he's half demon sweetie".

Phoebe says "Cole please tell me she's lying".

Cole says "I can't".

Phoebe shouts "so all that stuff about loving me was it a lie so you could get me on my own after all what better way for a demon to prove himself than by killing a charmed one hey" as she runs off

Cole shouts "Phoebe". After her

Elizabeth says "a charmed witch this just keeps getting better and better".

Cole says "don't start mom" shimmering out to talk to Phoebe

When he shimmers near Phoebe she shouts "leave me alone".

Cole says "Phoebe talk to me".

Phoebe shouts "leave me alone or I'll vanquish you"

Cole shouts "go ahead with out you I'm as good as dead anyway".

Phoebe says "just leave me alone" as she runs home crying.

Cole says fine but I'll be there if you need me". As he shimmers out

Phoebe says "I won't need you". As she runs home crying.

When she gets home she locks herself in her bedroom and cries into her pillow thinking about Cole.

It's been a month since Phoebe found out about Cole and she has been ignoring his calls and avoiding him but she can't forget him. For the past couple of weeks she's been really sick in the mornings she's hoping it's not what she thinks it is. For that would really complicate things I mean she hasn't told her sisters Cole's a demon cause she still loves him. So hear she is in class just thinking about Cole.

Cole is at work but he can't concentrate all he can think of is Phoebe and how much he loves and misses her. So he decides to go and see her.

Phoebe has just left UNI when she spots Cole coming towards her and apart of her want to run into his arms and tell him how much she loves and misses him but how can she he's a demon she's a witch how would it ever work.

Cole snaps her out of her thought when he says Phoebe I miss you so much I never new you where a witch and It doesn't matter to me now I know I still love you and I'm hoping you still love me".

Phoebe say's "I still love you but how will it work I'm a witch you're a demon. What would my sisters think"?

Cole says we'll make it work".

Phoebe is thinking I really don't want to be hear when all of a sudden she's in her room

Phoebe says "what the hell as Cole shimmers in".

Cole says "baby how did you shimmer".

Phoebe starts crying and says "I knew it I'm pregnant what am I going to do now".

Cole say's "were having a baby do you know how happy you have made me".

Phoebe says "I'm happy to but my sisters won't be Leo won't be".

Cole says "this isn't about them this is about you and me and our baby".

Phoebe says "can you just go".

Cole says "you can't do this we love each other".

Phoebe say's I know and I'll always love you this baby will be a reminder of that love but when my sisters find out and now they are going to they'll want to vanquish you move away baby be safe cause I couldn't bare it if they hurt you".

Cole says "I'll be fine why don't you come with me".

Phoebe says "how can I do that to my sisters".

Cole says "we'll have each other and our baby think about it if you change your mind meet me at the Park at 7 tomorrow if you don't I'll know and you'll never see me again.

Phoebe says "ok I'll think about it".

Cole says "I love you".

Phoebe says "I love you"

They kiss as he shimmers out

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

1979 Phoebe's nearly 4 Piper's 6 Prue's nearly 8

1977 Prue's nearly 6 Piper's 4 Phoebe's nearly 2

Chapter 3

Phoebe spends hours thinking about what she's going to do. She's looking at her favorite photos of her and her sisters. And a thousand memories come flooding back as she falls asleep.

_Flashback to October 1979:_

_Phoebe and her sisters were playing in the garden when Phoebe fell off her bike and she started crying. _

_Prue and Piper got of there bikes and rushed to her side and Prue said "it'll be ok it's only a little scratch"._

_Phoebe said "but it stings". _

_Piper said "it'll get better I know lets go inside and ask Grams if we can have ice-cream". Holding out her hand to help Phoebe up_

_Phoebe said "you're the best sister ever" as they walked inside_

_When they got inside Grams said "oh my Phoebe are you ok". _

_Phoebe said "I'll be fine can we have ice cream"_

_Grams said "I guess but just a little"._

_Phoebe says "thanks grams"._

_End flash back_

When Phoebe wakes up she's still torn about what she should do. How can she just up and levee her sisters.

But then there's Cole and she loves him and there's the baby she grew up with out her dad how; can she do that to her child.

So she packs her things thinking_ you me and Cole will be a family baby_ as she holds tummy. She knows she'll miss her sisters but she also knows she'd miss Cole if she doesn't go.

Cole is at the park its already 10 past 7 so he starts thinking _maybe she can't do it. You should have known her sisters would come first I'll give her 5 more minutes then I go _

Phoebe has just got to the park she can see Cole's about to shimmer away she shouts "Cole" at the top of her voice. As she ran into the park _please let him hear me. _

Cole stopped as soon as he herd Phoebe shout and he turned to see her running towards him with her suitcase in her hand. And he ran towards her and she drops her suit case and runs straight into his open arms and he hugs her and says "for a minute I thought you weren't coming".

Phoebe says "of course I'm coming I love you and I love our baby let's go", picking up her suitcase.

Piper and Leo are in the park when Piper spots Phoebe with a suitcase she shouts "Phoebe" as she runs towards her sister and Cole.

Phoebe can't believe it its Piper and Leo what is she going to do she thinks _at least it's not Prue; Piper has always been the more understanding sister. _And she says "hey Piper hey Leo".

Piper says "Phoebe what's going on".

Phoebe says "I have to go Piper please".

Piper says "Phoebe what's wrong".

Phoebe says "Piper I can't tell you there's nothing wrong I love Cole I'm having his baby, if she found out Prue would never understand".

Piper says "just tell me I'll help talk to Prue I always have haven't I".

Phoebe says "it's different this time".

Leo says "oh my he's a demon isn't he".

Piper says "Leo don't be stupid Phoebe wouldn't date a demon would you Phoebe".

Phoebe says "he's half demon and good he saved me I didn't find out till that day I came home crying but I've decided it doesn't matter I love him".

Piper says "Phoebe this is crazy how can you be so stupid Leo go get Prue".

Phoebe shouts "no I'll go I swear it". She puts her arm around Cole

Piper says "ok let's talk about this sensibly".

Phoebe says "ok".

Leo says "I'll go over there".

Cole says "me to".

They walk off and leave the girls too it.

Piper says "Phoebe we really should vanquish him".

Phoebe says "no we shouldn't he's good".

Piper says "how do you know that".

Phoebe says "I just do look at how he saved me if he as evil he wouldn't have saved me would he".

Piper says "I guess but Prue will never accept this".

Phoebe says "I know that's why I'm going".

Piper says "Phoebe were the charmed ones you can't just go what would Grams have said what would mom have said".

A demon appears smirking waves his hand they disappear and he says 'lets see shall we", as he shimmers away.

Leo and Cole run forward shouting there partners names Leo says I can't sense them". Cole says I can sense Phoebe she's in the past". Leo says "where" Cole says "let's find out I'll take us". Leo says "no I'll go find out by the elders you stay put".

1977

Phoebe and Piper have just appeared in the attic when Grams and Patty come rushing in and Patty says "Piper, Phoebe how come you girls are hear this time where's Prue". Phoebe says "demon appeared when Piper said how would; Grams and mom react and waved his hand and here we are". Patty says "let's go down stairs". Piper says "ok mom". And they all go down stairs.

Grams says; "so what were you to arguing about".

Piper says "yeah Phoebe why don't you tell Grams how you're going to abandon the charmed ones for a demon".

Grams says; "she's doing what Phoebe you and your sisters have to vanquish demons it's your destiny".

Phoebe says "he's good I love him I'm having his baby", as she holds her belly protectively.

Cole shimmers in not thinking of himself he has to get Phoebe he couldn't wait like Leo said he has just appeared when Grams raises her hand to send him into a wall when Phoebe rushes forward and kisses him. And Grams says "so this is the demon you think love".

Phoebe says "I do love him".

Grams; says "this is crazy talk how can you love a demon it doesn't make any sense".

Phoebe says "douse I love him we are meant to be and no one will come between us".

Cole says "shouldn't we be going".

Piper says "no we can't yet we may be here for reason you should go".

Phoebe says "no he's staying".

Patty says "no he's not the girls I won't let a demon near you girls". Just then there's crying coming from upstairs and she goes upstairs

Piper says "bet that's you Phoebe".

Phoebe says "hey".

Piper says "you are the baby".

Phoebe says "I know that ".

Just then Patty comes in the room holding Phoebe and says "you stay away from my Baby demon".

Phoebe says "mom he loves me he wouldn't hurt me".

Patty says "no I don't like this you're my sweet little baby".

Little Phoebe says "mommy tweeties".

Patty says "no Phoebe it's bed time I'll make you a drink then your going back to bed".

Little Phoebe says "pease mommy".

Patty says "Phoebe we haven't got any sweets".

Phoebe says "I have chocolate mom"

Little Phoebe "chocwate", reaching out her hand.

Patty says "fine you can have some chocolate but only a little".

Little Phoebe "Yey", as she holds out her hand to Phoebe smiling.

Phoebe goes into her bag gets out the big bar of chocolate and Breaks of 2 little bits hands it to little Phoebe and says "there you go Phoebe enjoy".

Little Phoebe Says "tankou", Taking the chocolate and putting it into her mouth smiling.

Piper says "you're going to be a good mom Phoebe but chocolate before bed", Shaking her finger at Phoebe jokingly

Phoebe Laughs and says "very funny sis".

Cole says "Phoebe shouldn't we be figuring out why were here so we can get home not getting all sentimental over baby you".

Phoebe says "don't you think I'm cute", Pouting.

Cole says "yes your very cute but your cuter now", Putting his arm around her.

Phoebe says "I love you".

He says "I love you to", kissing her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


End file.
